Crayons
by i.make.sunbeams
Summary: A quiet drabble, nothing too exquisite, just a little kiss. RobRae. Oneshot. Enjoy


**I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

Dark light filtered across the room with no windows. Newspaper clippings wallpapering the four barriers around the room, in the middle was a table and a boy. He was hunched over and was muttering to himself, occasionally he would walk to the wall, put a news clipping on it and take one off, then return to his post in the middle of the dimly lit room.

There had been six attacks all in a matter of twelve hours and three more in the matter of the whole twenty-four. And Robin was determined to find out why.

His stomach grumbled. Robin growled in response, he needed to finish this thing. His stomach made a noise in protest to his anger, he sighed. Maybe he did need food. He felt as if his brain was turning into mush.

Robin walked out of the small room and down into the common room, where Raven and Starfire were sitting at the bar of the kitchen and Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games at the couch. Robin stalked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, trying to figure out what the girls were doing. He then he noticed the crayons and smiled, they were coloring. Starfire looked up at him and beamed.

"Oh, friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed happily, "Friend Raven and I are drawing you, and I have to say that Raven's is glorious!" Starfire said pointing to it; Raven blushed and concentrated harder on her Crayola drawing.

Robin smirked and arched an eyebrow, "Is it now?" He said, taking another bite of his apple. Starfire nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm not finished yet," Raven said monotone, not looking at him but only grabbing a red crayon.

"Oh," Starfire said, "Well I have finished and you can see mine, Robin." She said, obviously proud of herself. Robin chuckled and walked over to the alien girl standing in between the two, Raven scooted over as to not let Robin see hers, he looked down to Starfire's and smiled warmly, it had looked as if a four year old had drawn it.

"That is very good, Starfire." He said to her smiling at all of her other drawings. She beamed at him.

"Thank you very much, friend Robin." Robin returned to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Starfire stretched and yawned. "I am very tired from coloring and fighting today, I am going to go to bed." She said getting off the bar stool gathering up her drawings.

"Night, Star." Robin said to her, she smiled.

"You will sleep to tonight, Robin?" Raven looked up at Robin when the words of concern filtered from Starfire's lips. Robin looked at Starfire for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said to her before taking a bite of his apple. She smiled broadly and pattered out of the room.

Robin watched as Cyborg and Beastboy also decided to go to bed after turning the game off. Then there was nothing to do but watch Raven, he was done with his apple but got out a water bottle from the small fridge and returned to his post at the counter across from the breakfast bar where Raven sat. She looked up at him and glared slightly.

"What?" She asked dryly. Robin chuckled.

"Nothing." He said, she continued to look at him for another moment then returned to her drawing. Robin smiled and went to sit next to her; he grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper and began to draw. "Since you're drawing me, I might as well return the favor and draw you." He said. He looked at her she was blushing slightly.

"Do whatever you want, Robin." She said quietly, grabbing a flesh tone color.

"Whatever I want, hm?" Robin asked her. Raven froze for a moment, and then continued.

"Save a few choice things." She said to him. "Do anything you want as long as you don't touch me." He pouted playfully.

"Dang," His smile grew impishly, "So none of this?" Robin asked, leaning into her and snaking his arm around her waist. She jumped and shoved him away.

"No, Robin, none of that!" She said eyes wide, face pink. He laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," He said as she formed a hard glare onto her soft features.

"Fine," she said, regaining her composure, and returning to her drawing. Robin did the same.

"I'll tell you right now, I can't draw worth anything." Robin said with a small smile as he drew Raven.

"That's ok, neither can I." She said, she added one more touch and watched Robin. He looked at her and smiled.

"You done?" He asked her.

"Yes" she said with a nod.

"Can I see it?" He asked turning to face her head on.

"No, I want mine." She said gesturing to his drawing.

"Oh… fine." He said turning back to it to finish. Raven watched him silently, trying to decide whether to talk, or that if she did it would ruin this calm time together.

"Starfire is worried about you, we all are." She said, deciding. "You haven't slept in a while, Robin." He didn't look at her.

"Neither have you." He said, snatching a purple crayon, his voice edgy. He had a point.

"Touché," she said, looking up to the ceiling. "We should sleep." She said quietly. "I miss sleeping."

Robin looked up at her, trying to read her face then looked back down at his crude interpretation of her. "Me too." He said. "We could sleep together." He said, half-truthfully. He really wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Raven, he'd done it before when they were too exhausted to move from the couch after a fight; she radiated calmness in her sleep. It made him feel safe. But the statement caught her off guard and he heard something shatter in the other room.

"What?" she asked, gripping her cloak. He laughed at her expression, making her blush and get angry.

"I mean in the same bed. Maybe if we sleep in the same bed we'll keep each other asleep." He said, adding a "To: Raven From: Robin" on her drawing.

"Where'd that logic come from, Bird Brain?" she grumbled, smiling a little when he laughed again. Getting Robin to laugh at a time like this was a blessing; she was going to hold on to it.

"I don't know, maybe I just want to sleep with you." He said, sliding his drawing over to her. She blushed and looked down at it.

"You're so weird." She said, scribbling a quick "To, From" on her paper then handed him his drawing. Robin smiled and took it eagerly. "This is the best interpretation of me I've ever seen." She said, trying not to laugh.

Robin didn't answer her.

"Why didn't you tell us you could draw?" He asked, looking up at her. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"I just—it's really not that big of a deal." Raven said, shrugging.

"This is amazing! You did this with crayons!" He said, showing her the drawing. "Crayons Raven. That's crazy." He looked at it again.

"Thank you?" she said, a little taken back by his outburst. "It was Starfire's idea to color."

"Was it her idea to draw me?" he asked, not sure whether he would like the answer or not.

She blushed, "no. It just happened. She asked me what I was drawing and decided to draw you also."

Robin smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Robin." She said, gathering the crayons and putting them back into the box. "And thank you for mine, I've never looked better." He laughed and stood from the stool when she did.

"Oh any time, Rae." He said, following her with the large box of paper back to the closet. They entered the small storage room and Robin leaned down and setting the box against the wall as Raven put the small box of art supplies on a shelf. When she turned to look at him she watched as he bent back up, his back straining obviously causing him pain. She was going to say something but lost her words when he stood over her at full height, his closeness taking her off guard.

"When did you get so short, Raven?" He asked with a lopsided grin, she vaguely sensed him move closer to her. She was tempted to move away but her feet were planted, like they had a mind of their own. She felt herself tense as he got closer.

Then it hit her like a load of bricks.

His aura changed and he was radiating desire out of every pore. It washed over her in waves like a fan.

"I didn't shrink. You grew. A lot." she said, very aware that he was now leaning over her and _very _aware that she should be running. But she couldn't. She was stiff as a board and thought she was going to tense herself into cramping when his gloved hand came to rest on her neck and she melted, her whole body relaxing into that one simple touch.

Straining her neck to look up at him she closed her eyes as he moved his face closer. She could feel his breath on her lips as he muttered an "Oh right." His sudden calmness pouring over her.

Then he paused, and she wondered if he had realized what was happening and was going to abort. Chalk the behavior up to lack of sleep. But as quickly as the thought entered her head, it left when his lips covered hers oh so gently.

She sighed into the kiss softly, her hands coming to rest on his waist, he leaned further and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

As Robin kissed her delicately, he considered that he was probably the luckiest guy on the planet at that moment. Something like this would never happen, and he thanked whom ever was watching over them that she hadn't kicked his butt all the way to next year for even thinking about her in such a manor. But all thoughts left as he felt her hum quietly under his fingertips, her hands running up and down his sides, making his knees feel weak.

When she pulled away she tipped taller, resting her head against his and leaning into him for balance. Hugging him. He stroked her back gently and leaned into her hair, taking in her scent.

They stood still for a moment, keeping each other up right and lulling the other to sleep with gentle caresses.

Leaning down she sighed as he bent with her, leaving feather soft kisses on her jaw, she moved her hands to rest on his collar as his hands slid up to her waist.

"We should go to sleep," she whispered running her thumb gently back and forth. He made a low sound in the back of his throat.

"I agree." He murmured, kissing lower and holding her closer.

"We need rest." her hands caressed back down to his waist, shuttering softly as he nipped her.

"We do." He said quickly, taking her skin in his lips again. He didn't want this moment to end. This was a once and a lifetime chance, and when it was over. It was over. She was probably going to come to her senses tomorrow and tell him to never speak of this again, it was inappropriate and they were both tired. That's why when she said her next words to him, her voice no louder than a purr, he pulled back, looking into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"My bed's bigger."


End file.
